buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Attack
"Double Attack" (２回攻撃 Ni-Kai Kōgeki) is a Keyword that allows a card to re-stand itself after its first attack. It is marked by the text: List of Cards with Double Attack Ancient World Monsters Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Bare-hands Fight Dragon Emperor, Urabangas *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond Danger World Monsters Size 2 *Armorknight Archangel *Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa Size 3 *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Iblis *Armorknight Serpent Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Death Ruler, Blixt Size 3 *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou Dragon World Items *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Monsters Size 3 *Armordeity, Dynamis *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Fire Wall Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Second Crimson Chieftain, Burning Fore *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Daring Armor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon *Systemic Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon Dungeon World Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing Phoenix *Blue Knight, Noboru *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea Size 3 *Dragon Guardian of the Sanctuary, Lumiere *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops Hero World Monsters Size 2 *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *Steel Beast Battle Robo, Gaidenor *Ultimate Card Burn Katana World Monsters Size 1 *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi Size 2 *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma Size 3 *Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki *Noble Ninja, Momochitanba *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma *Tsukikage, Giant Shield Legend World Items *Sword of the King, Excalibur Monsters Size 3 *Demonic Beast, Grendel *Fairy King, Oberon Magic World Monsters Size 2 *Great Duke, Astaroth Size 3 *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Rebel, Belial *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage Star Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK Other *Great Fiend, Yamigedo List of Cards that give Double Attack Ancient World Monsters Size 1 *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere Size 3 *Bare-hands Fight Dragon Emperor, Urabangas *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha Danger World Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Tiger "A" Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" Size 2 *Clear Strings Dragon *Drop Arms Dragon *Emigurette Dragon *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Million Rapier Dragon *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander Size 3 *Buzzsaw Roar Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo Dungeon World Spells *Mission Card "Earn Experience Points!" Monsters Size 1 *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya Hero World Monsters Size 0 *Bird Deity, Sabird Size 2 *Captain Answer Size 3 *Captain Answer Final Mode Katana World Monsters Size 2 *Tempest, Garo-oh Legend World Spells *Chosen Being *Decree of Dullahan Monsters Size 2 *Fairy Land Shoemaker, Leprechaun *Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale Star Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Dragonarms, Radiant Alma